A typical camera production line consists of various stages. Some of these stages may include:                1. PCB printout stage: where, the actual printed circuit is printed out and made ready for assembly        2. Pick and place stage: where the actual components are put in place        3. Lens assembly and focusing stage: where the lenses themselves are placed and focused on a bracket: either manually or automatically. Lenses are then glued via Ultraviolet curing or another technique for holding the lens onto the PCB.        4. Calibration stage: this is used in the case where the camera is a measurement device. It becomes important to calibrate the camera, in preparation for usage under real world conditions.        5. Release/Deployment Readiness stage: this is used as a final checklist before release of the camera itself        
Each of the steps defined above may include one or more stations and may include multiple individuals working on these stages. For economic purposes, the quality of a manufacturing process is constantly needing to be assessed. A typical approach to evaluate such a quality involves yield measurement. This is done at every step presented above as well as an overall assessment at the end of the manufacturing process. One very good indicator of yield assessment, and hence, yield enhancement, is the evaluation of various estimated opto-mechanical calibration parameters that are being estimated during the calibration phase. Such parameters typically include rotational parameters between two cameras in a stereo setup such as pitch yaw and roll. They may also include translation parameters, such as the distance in all three dimensions. They may also include optical parameters for the individual cameras, such the translation between the two cameras in all three dimensions. Note that the list of steps above is an abrogated list. There is, in reality, a longer list of steps that are involved in the manufacturing and assembly of camera hardware.